A Scary Life Indeed
by ShikaIno1
Summary: Ino was kidnapped by Sasuke, who's a Prince, and he had his servants take women and bring them to him, but he never turned one into a vampire. Ino was the first. She was the only one allowed to live as well. Her and Shikamaru grow a tight relationghip as time went by, so what will Shikamaru end up doing? Can Ino survive as a vampire? Or will she die? ShikaIno/SasuIno .
1. Darkness

A Scary Life Indeed

Chapter One: Darkness

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all she could see and all she's been seeing for a long time now. She doesn't know how long she has had this stupid blindfold on, but she was terrified. But she is also scared to see what's behind this stupid blindfold. She was just merely taking a shortcut from her work to her apartment, when she was ambushed by a group of men in an alleyway and then was abruptly knocked on her head after they pressed her up against the cold, dirty alley wall. She woke up in a car ride, but she couldn't see anything, due to the blindfold they must have put on her when they knocked her out. Then she was roughly dragged out of the vehicle, then to what she thinks a mansion, because she's been walking/ being dragged through so many hallways, for approximately five minutes. It was scary as hell. She just wished she was at her apartment, and in her comfy and warm bed. Nice and cozy.

She was about to trip by being pushed and blindfolded and being dragged, just when she caught herself.

"Hey, girl, watch where you're walking. Our master won't want you face bruised all up or your body for that matter," one guy said and pushed her forward, making her almost trip once again.

She swallowed back her fear, preparing herself for what she was going to say next. "…But you guys hit me in that alleyway and knocked me out. I'm sure I'm already bruised up from you guys."

He hit the back of her head. "You'll speak when spoken to! I'd suggest keeping your mouth shut, pretty girl…." He smirked. "Unless you're in our master's bed."

She started to breathe harder now, she was thinking this might happen back in the alleyway. Being raped and all, but she knew she could get through it. It is only physical pain and for most, emotional pain.

"…Then why are you hitting me? Won't your master get angry at you for hitting me? I wouldn't want to be all bruised up and ugly for him after all. I wouldn't think he would either from what you said." She just did _not_ know when to shut her big fat mouth up, did she?

The guy that was talking to her hit the back of her head very hard, making her gasp out in pain. A small amount of blood started trickling down the back of her head.

"He doesn't care about the back of your pretty little head. So shut it before you have to deal with me." He gritted out.

She didn't say anything more after that. They walked a little more and came to what she thought to be a door. The door opened and they then proceeded to walk through, and they abruptly halted, taking her by surprise.

"Take it off her," someone with a silky, yet a deep gruff voice said.

She was then pushed forward once again.

"Yes, sir," the one that repeatedly hit her said. He stepped forward and took the blindfold off of the young blonde.

For the first time, she could see. What was going on though? Where was she? And who are these people? She was in a dimly fluorescent lit room. There was this one man with black spiky hair and black eyes that was sitting in a king like chair. Another man was standing to his right side, with deep brown hair that was in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple, he also had brown eyes. Besides herself, the two in front and behind were the only ones in the room with her.

"This is one of the most beautiful women you two have gotten me. Thank you, Kabuto, Kimimaro, you've out done yourself." he said while smiling. "You two may go now." He waved his hand at the pair of men standing just behind the blonde, and they both nodded.

"Yes, my prince," Kimimaro said, the first time she even heard him speak. They then both left after that. Sasuke looked the girl up and down with an approval in his eyes, which scared her.

"Very well done," he said. "May I ask you of your name?"

She swallowed. No way would she want any one of these people know her name… but if she doesn't give her name to him, she might be in for a world of shit.

"What's yours, my prince? If you really are a prince that is," she said.

"What a mouth on this one, huh Shikamaru? Usually they're just whining little cry babies that are afraid of their own shadow. But no, this one is indeed different." He said and then his voice changed from amused to harsh. "What's your name, girl?"

She swallowed again. "…I-Ino Yamanaka." He continued to look at her, but his eyes seem to take on a husky look.

"Ino, huh? A name like that doesn't seem to suit you, but names do not really matter, now do they?"

"Depends on the person's opinion," Ino muttered out. "In my opinion, they do…."

Sasuke chuckled. "To me they really do not." He got up off his King like chair and walked to Ino. She started walking backwards a little. He just advanced to her nonetheless and held her shoulders tightly.

"Let me go!" Ino yelled, trying to get out of his grasp, but miserably failed. He just held even tighter and made her squeal in pain. She felt like her bones would be crushed under his hands.

"Now be a good girl," he said and then lowered his mouth to her ear. "Or else."

"T-There's no way a m-man like you can have so much p-power…"she whimpered as tears sprang from her eyes.

He smiled. "That's because I'm no ordinary mane, human," he replied. Ino's eyes widened.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru sternly said.

"What, Shikamaru," he half snapped.

"What are you planning now?"

Sasuke chuckled at this. He then lowered his mouth to her neck and bit into her soft flesh with his razor sharp fangs. She gasped and she couldn't help the sounds that came from her mouth.

"Ahh! Oww…" she breathed heavily.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Shikamaru snapped in shock. Never, had he once, communicated or drank one of his "women" in front of him. One; he wouldn't even have her sent straight to him, but his room and all pampered. Two; if he ever drank his "women's" blood, which Shikamaru was pretty sure that Sasuke did, it was not here, but also his room.

Ino looked at Shikamaru while breathing heavily. She breathed out, "Help me," but he didn't move from his stance. Shikamaru wanted to help this innocent human, but he just couldn't help her right now.

Sasuke continued to suck the blood out of the terrified girl. After a few more seconds, he let go of Ino and she fell to the hard floor on her knees. She was somewhat in a daze, while holding her neck where she was just bitten. Her vision blurred, so Ino couldn't see very well.

Sasuke turned around to face Shikamaru with blood red eyes. He wiped the blood off the corners of his mouth. But Sasuke's eyes did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru, who caught so much with his skillful eyes.

"What, Shikamaru," he Prince questioned.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke merely chuckled once again. "Is it 'doing' or 'planning', Shikamaru?" Shikamaru replied with a blank expression. "I thought so…. Instead of just raping and killing the girls I usually receive, I am sticking with this one for a little while."

"Why her?" he said looking down at Ino, who was still on the floor with her hand clenching her bitten neck.

Sasuke shrugged. "I've been waiting for a girl like this one. One who is beautiful, scared, and yet not afraid to speak her mind. It's intruging really."

"So, you are going to turn her." It was a statement, but Sasuke answered nonetheless,

"Indeed."

"So, she is your new pet then." It was yet again a statement.

"Until I get bored," he simply stated. Sasuke turned back to the quiet girl with a smirk. He bent over her, leaning in close to her face. Ino kept her ground, but just barely. "You are dying, Ino. Did you know that?" Ino just stared at him with wide eyes, not answering him. "But I'm feeling generous, so I'll prolong your life."

Ino gulped. "I don't want what you have to offer, just let me die."

Sasuke reach out to caress her cheek, and she jumped back a little, but then regretted it as pain soured throughout her body. "Unfortunately for you, you do not have a choice. But do not fright, you can live for many, many generations… if I do not get bored with you that is." Without further a due, Sasuke bit into his own wrist, drawing blood. "Drink." He commanded, holding out his wrist to her, but she just shook her head vigorously. Sasuke, short of patience, grabbed the back of her head, making Ino gasp in pain which was perfect for Sasuke, because he placed his wrist to her mouth, making her drink. He only let her go when he knew that she had a good amount of his blood.

Ino felt a rush of power overwhelm her. Not just that, but her vision was now better than ever and her hearing spiked to a much higher level. Though, she was still a little bit dizzy and worn out.

"I'll call for a servant to get her her own room and to clean her wounds up," Sasuke said. He walked back over to his throne and pressed a small round button on the arm of the chair. Within a couple of seconds a young woman, who wore a simple black dress that came to her feet and with pink bubble gum colored hair that went to her mid back came into the room. She walked in front of her master and bowed respectfully.

"My lord," she said, still bowing.

"Sakura, get Ino here a small room for herself and clean her wounds," Sasuke told his servant.

She nodded once she rose up. "Yes, my lord." She looked over to the scared blonde girl who was still on her knees. A lot of questions went through her head. Sakura went over to her, saying, "Excuse me, miss." Ino looked up with hallow eyes. It took Sakura back a little. She then gently grabbed Ino's shoulders and stood her up. Sakura looked at Shikamaru with worried eyes. She then proceeded to turn Ino away and walk her out of the still room. Ino slowly followed and was still kind of in a daze. For what seemed like forever, that made it to a door and went in, even though it was only a few minutes. Sakura opened the door and shut it when she went in. She set Ino on the bed and looked at her face, but Ino was looking down at her lap. "Miss?"

Ino slowly lifted her head and looked at Sakura. "…Help me…."

Sakura continued to look at her but she suddenly saw two bite marks on the left side of her neck.

"That can't be…." She whispered to herself. She took a step forward and moved some strands of hair on her neck to inspect her bleeding wound. Two bite marks, deep bite marks. Her hand flew to her mouth, along with a gasp. "Oh my…."

Ino swallowed. "…What?"

Sakura looked at the blonde. "H-He turned you, didn't he?"

Ino slowly looked away, "I never really believed in vampires before this, but I guess I have no choice now…."

Sakura gave a sad half smile. "I said something like that when I was first awakened."

"Awakened?" Ino questioned.

"It means the same as turned, just more formal."

"Oh… so I'm not going to turn, am I?"

Sakura smiled. "No, miss."

Ino downcast her eyes. "Please stop calling me that. My name's Ino Yamanaka, please call me Ino."

The pink haired girl nodded. "Yes, Ino. Now let's get those wounds of yours healed up. It'll take a while to heal and it will be the last wound you will ever have that will take a while to heal."

"…Cause I'm a," she couldn't even say it. "v-vampire?" Sakura nodded.

"A half vampire, like me, and prince Sasuke is royal, so he's a full blood. If you're born a vampire you are a full blood, though."

"Alright." She replied.

Sakura turned to her left and walked to, what Ino thought to be a bathroom. She came back with a cotton ball bag, gauze, skin tape, a bowl of warm water, and anti-biotic ointment. Sakura walked in front of Ino and placed all the supplies on the bed stand, she then sat next to Ino on the bed. She grabbed a cotton ball and started to gently rub it against Ino's bite marks. Ino bit her bottom lip at the pain that cruised through her body. After Sakura was all done cleaning her neck wounds, she put the gauze on her neck and taped it there, then cleaned the back of her head.

"There I'm all done now," she said.

"It doesn't take the pain or dizziness away, though," Ino said gently touching her neck. "Thanks, though."

Sakura gave a small smile. "Sorry, but that's all I can do for you. You're welcome though."

"It's okay, I can endure pain better than others, it seems," she said.

"I can tell. When I was first awakened I was unconscious for an hour or so."

"Really?" Sakura nodded. "Wow… I guess I really can endure pain more than most."

"I guess." Sakura said, she then looked at the cheap watch on her wrist and new she needed to get back to her chores before she gets another beaten. She bowed and said, "I must depart now." Ino nodded as Sakura turned to leave, but a thought suddenly came to Ino.

"Your name's Sakura, right?"

Sakura stopped just before grabbing the door handle and back at Ino. "Y-Yeah, but how-"

"I heard Sasuke call you by that." She replied.

"Oh, right," she said. Sakura went to turn around, but then thought of something. "Now that you're a vampire, you'll need blood soon, to strengthen you up. Prince Sasuke will probably let you have some tomorrow night. Also, you need to call him formally. Like Prince or my lord." After that, she left.

Ino sat there for a little while longer thinking, _He's not my Prince_. After a few more minutes went by, she yawned and started to feel more dizzy and tired. She decided to lay down on the bed. It was surprisingly comfy and without notice she fell asleep.

* * *

There, another story that I wanted to put up(:

No clue when the next chapter will be out though.


	2. Could It Be True?

A Scary Life Indeed

**Sorry for the long update, but this story isn't one of my top priorities at the moment. I hope you enjoy, though, and leave a review if possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two: Could It Be True?**

**XOXOX**

Ino groggily opened her eyes after her long sleep. For a minute she forgot all about her being kidnapped, Prince Sasuke, and being turned into a vampire. For a minute, she also completely forgot all about the evils in the world. Everything negative. She thought she was in her bed at her apartment, just waking up from a horrible night terror. She looked at the night stand to see what time it was. It read 5:32p.m..

"_What? I couldn't have possibly slept this late. Could I?" _She thought.

Then the last twenty four hours came crashing back on her. It wasn't just a bad dram, it all really happened. ALL of it. She was actually a vampire. A prisoner. A suppose to be sex toy for some vampire Prince. Having to drink blood. Oh hell! _"How on earth am I going to be able to do this shit all day? Or night?"_

Sitting up from her position on the bed, she decided to go get cleaned up. Waking into the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. A pale face with dark bags underneath her eyes presented her. It didn't look like the Ino she knew and loved.

Sighing, Ino merely turned on the water and splashed warm water on her face. It felt good, but she still was horribly pale from what she was used to with her tan. And the bags didn't leave her. That's when she noticed the dry blood on shirt and all the dirt on her outfit. Great. While drying her face off with a towel that she found in the bathroom closet, she didn't expect a swift tap on her shoulders. Jumping at the touch and turning around, she saw that Sakura was standing behind her with a small smile plastered on her pale features. She didn't even hear her come in.

"Sorry to frighten you, Ino. I simply wanted to bring you new clothing and then bring you down for breakfast. I thought you might be hungry is all."

"O-Oh, uhm, y-yeah I am kind of hungry actually." Ino muttered and swallowed. She was beyond nervous and was pretty sure that Sakura knew this.

Smiling again, Sakura placed her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

Ino nodded hesitantly and followed Sakura out of the room. It would be an understatement to say that she was scared to leave the comforts of her new room and into the world of vampires. Sakura led her through a lot of hallways, which to Ino's dismay, she saw a lot of servants cleaning and rummaging through things and they looked strangely at her. Like she was some weird person that entered their home. But Ino had to remember that she was supposedly the first to be turned by Prince Sasuke. Finally reaching the kitchen, she was welcomed by the sight of people, vampires, running around and doing their kitchen like duties. To her surprise, the people seemed to be making actual food of some sort. It smelled of chicken the strongest though. Why would vampires need food? Don't they drink blood?

Sakura walked to a counter that wasn't as cluttered with the busy people, but two males, and Ino closely followed behind. One looked familiar to Ino and that was the Shikamaru character that didn't stop Prince Sasuke from biting her whereas the other was a plump male she has never seen before.

"Ino, you remember Shikamaru, don't you? I don't think you officially met though. Ino this is Shikamaru and Choji." Sakura introduced and the two males were already looking at Ino.

She felt uncomfortable under all their stares but felt better when they finally looked away from her and to Sakura.

"Are you getting her blood to drink, Sakura?" Choji asked as he stood up from his stool. Sakura nodded to him. "I'll go get it for you then. My break is just about over anyways."

"Thank you, Choji." Sakura replied with a smile. She turned to Ino as Choji went to get the blood to see Ino even go more paler from when she found her. She had a really scared look upon her face and looked like she was going to bolt at any minute. "I wouldn't run, Ino. You wouldn't be very safe and besides you need blood. Unless you wish to look like that," Sakura pointed to Ino, "and eventually die."

Ino's eyes grew wide at what Sakura just explained to her. Like hell she would die anytime soon, but the thought of blood in her mouth repulsed her to no end.

"Sakura, you're scaring her." Shikamaru replied from his place on the stool and leaning on the counter.

Sakura looked over to Ino with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry, Ino. I didn't mean to scare you, but I was merely telling you the truth and it would be a shame for you to die." _"So soon."_ Sakura thought in her head. She knew that no matter what happened, one way or another, Prince Sasuke would kill her when he grew tired of her.

Ino nodded. "It's okay. It's just all kind of new to me still..."

"That's understandable. Here why don't we have a seat." Sakura offered and took a seat on the closest stool, leaving the only other free stool in between her and Shikamaru. Hesitantly sitting down on the stool, she stayed still, nervous that she was in between two vampires. "Relax, Ino. You're going to be just fine."

She relaxed just the tiniest bit and took a deep breath. _"She's right, Ino. You need to relax and stop being such a pansy! Grow up and deal with the situation at hand."_ Feeling a bit better now, she relaxed even more now.

Choji walked back into view with a cup of blood liquid in it and a blood bag in his other hand. He placed them both down on the table and pushed the cup towards Ino. She thought that the smell or even looking at blood would disgust her but the moment Choji gave it to her was the moment that nothing else mattered to her in that exact moment. The smell was overwhelming her completely and there was a need of want to be filled up by the deep red. She grabbed the cup and devoured what little blood was in there, even though it was about a 16 ounce cup. She wanted, no needed, more blood and Choji seemed to realize this as he passed her the blood bag and she drank from it until it was empty. Of anymore of the delicious liquid. Her thirst was quenched for now. She placed the bag on the counter and faced the three staring at her like no tomorrow.

"Someone has quite the apa-" Choji was interrupted when he noticed Ino's eyes were now red, the same as Sasuke's, and heard Sakura squeal.

Sakura stood, along with Shikamaru as they looked at Ino, who was just looking at them with confusion. "Your eyes are red," Sakura breathed out.

"What?" Ino asked in even more confusion. How could her eyes be red? Was it just another vampire thing? If so, why are they freaking out about it then? "I-Is that bad?"

She saw Sakura nod slowly and heard Shikamaru clear his throat. "She should be brought to Sasuke immediately." Sakura nodded to him and went to grab Ino's arm when Shikamaru shook his head. "I'll do it. He may not be too happy about this and I wouldn't want you to get blamed." He looked down at Ino and nodded to her to follow him out the door. Wordlessly she did.

They were both silent as they walked to wherever Shikamaru was bringing her to. Swallowing, Ino asked the one question that was on her mind. "What's going to happen to me?"

Shikamaru stopped and turned to her with a stoic expression. She couldn't read his eyes, but she suddenly felt a wave of feelings hit her. And they hit her hard. Anger. Envy. Sadness. Longing. Hatred. Certain. Confident. Confused. Paralyzed. They all hit her and the weird thing is, she was certain that they were Shikamaru's feelings, no she _knew_ they were. But how is that possible? Then she felt it again. This time it was information on her. He knew what's going on but he wasn't saying anything to her about it. She wanted to dig further into his head, but she was so surprised and confused about what's going on that she couldn't. Plus Shikamaru was staring at her now. Great.

"Why aren't you telling me what's going on?" she asked. Daring even further she added, "You know what's going on but you don't want to tell me... Y-You're scared."

This took him by surprise and Ino could see it on his face this time. He fully turned towards Ino. "Are you reading my mind?"

"I-I think I am." she responded looking down at the floor. How could this happen? "Is this normal...?"

The shake of his head worried her even more. "No. Not for an impure blood anyways. And that's what you are, but you have Sasuke's, purest of the pure, blood in you and...it seems to be giving you special gifts and abilities. Like your eyes changing when you feed on blood. No doubt that you'll have even more abilities to your expense... But... you are the first in a _long_ time to be like this."

"How so?"

"Royalties don't just go running around and turning people into vampires for the fun of it. It's been thousands of years since this has happened and it should be undone."

Ino thought about the last bit of information he spoke of. "B-But wouldn't that be to kill me?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded. "W-why would you want me dead?"

He sighed and leaned on one leg. "Only one of you could kill a royal like Sasuke."

**XOXOX**

**Okay so I wanted this to be a bit longer but I thought that this would be the best ending for the chapter. So Sasuke will definitely be in the next chapter since I couldn't fit him into this one. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed and until next time...**

**~ShikaIno1**


	3. The High

A Scary Life Indeed

**Quick update? I know and I hope some of you are excited about it. After the reviews I got, I really was happy and wanted to surprise you all. ^.^ Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Three: The High**

**XOXOX**

The room was tense. No one spoke or even moved. Sasuke really should have known something like this could happen. After all he has been around for hundreds of years and has witnessed a lot in those times. But for an impure blood to even get powers or let alone Sasuke's eyes when she drinks, is nearly impossible. Only one person was ever recorded for this to happen and that was thousands of years ago. Shikamaru knew that he would have to look and look at books and scribes to find out what to do about this mess. But Sasuke didn't seem worried about it, surprised yes, but not very worried. Shikamaru didn't blame him somewhat considering he's got quite an age over Ino and she had to be in her twenties, but a part of him was also worried for Sasuke. After all, in the legends of this happening before, it was only a matter of a year or so until the impure blood killed the pure, royal blood that turned him. Sasuke's laughter interrupted Shikamaru's thoughts and he turned to him, seeing him throw his head back in amusement. He wasn't worried in the slightest it seemed.

"Do you honestly believe in someone like her ever being able to hurt me, Shikamaru?" The cockiness of an Uchiha.

"But the legends-" he was once again interrupted by Sasuke.

"So what? Legends mean nothing to me without truths to back them up with information and facts." Sasuke replied.

"How is this not good enough for you? She's a living fact! We should take precautions or even undo this whole thing." Shikamaru retorted in an angry voice. He was just trying to help his _Lord _and trying to save the rest of them. Sure she didn't seem like much now but if the legends were true then they would have the right to be worried for their lives. It wasn't just her who can kill Sasuke, but all of them with her abilities.

Ino cringed at his words. Sure she wanted to get out of here but she had never killed anyone before and even with her temper and sharp tongue, she didn't think she would even have it in her. This man really wanted her dead it seemed and that scared Ino to no end. Although Ino knew that any person can kill if driven to it...

Sasuke brushed off the fact that Shikamaru yelled and him and responding saying, "If I'm not worried about her then you shouldn't be either, Shikamaru. Now leave me alone, I wish to have a chat with Ino in private." He waved his hand off in the direction of the exit.

Huffing and turning, Shikamaru exited the room, not giving either of the other two occupants a second glance.

Once Shikamaru left, Sasuke stood up and walked to Ino, who stayed very still from being afraid to move in the slightest. He circled her a couple times before stopping in front of her. Ino was too afraid to look him in the eye. What if he did decide to kill her just to be safe?

"Look at me." It was a command and Ino raised her head the slightest to see his blood red eyes with the two black comas looking back at he. The second she saw them, she raised her head further up and looked at him fully. Is that what her eyes looked like when she drank? And why was she giving in to his command without hesitation? "Your eyes faded into it's original color. It's too bad really, I would have liked to see them; next time perhaps."

She swallowed back any snarky comment she wanted to say to him. She wasn't ignorant to his thoughts, she knew what he wanted from her. He was willing to take her right here, right now. He stepped closer to her until his mouth was less than an inch away from her neck. Ino's breath caught in her throat at the close proximity. He sniffed her scent and removed her bandage. He licked at the healed skin, making a squeal escape Ino's lips. He faced her once more and smirked at her expression. She was scared and he gave her a good reason to be. Who wasn't besides Shikamaru? A thought suddenly passed Sasuke's features and he stepped back, much to Ino's relief.

He abruptly cut his wrist with his nail and held it up to Ino. She started breathing hard, trying to fight against the smell and need of the delicious red subsistence, but it was beginning to be too much for her.

"Drink," he whispered and that was all she needed to hear before she took his blood in.

The taste was better than anything she had ever tasted before. Not even the blood earlier could account to this one now. She drank and drank profusely for what he offered her until he wrenched his arm back from her. She looked up in disappointment as blood dripped down her soft features and down her chin.

Sasuke on the other hand, starred at her in awe. So it is true about her eyes. They really did turned like his, but without the black in them. Shikamaru had told him about this, but to see it with his own eyes was a whole other thing. She was extravagant beauty to him. Her pale skin fit well with her platinum blonde hair and her ice blue eyes. Her eyes held disappointment for the loss of blood and this made him chuckle in his head. She would be a real joy to have around, he could tell that already. His bloody wrist was already healed, but he let the blonde before him take the last of the dripping blood. After she licked his wrist clean, he then decided to get the excess blood from her mouth. He kissed it clean and licked her skin for the rest.

Ino was too lost in the high of the blood to realize what she was doing. She leaned into him for an open mouth kiss, which he graciously returned. They're tongues battled for dominance but in the end it was Sasuke who proved to be more dominant. He picked her up, with her legs wrapped around his hips, and deepened the kiss. The heat and chemistry was so intense right then with both being in a high from the blood. He pushed her up against the closet wall with a hard thump, making Ino groan aloud. Sasuke's lips left Ino's and traveled down to her neck. Ino shivered in delight the contact and to what she knew to come next. The sound of ripping skin was heard throughout the room as Sasuke's fangs pierced Ino's smooth neck and he drank from I freely. He loved the sounds emitting from the blonde as he chugged her blood. The lust surrounding them increased to new heights. Her moans made him continue, but he had to stop soon before he killed her. Licking the rest of the contents from her neck, he faced her once again to see the lust in her eyes. He put her down and grabbed her hand as he walked them out of room and to his.

Ino wasn't exactly sure what was going on or where they were going being too high in her lust state, but she didn't care in that moment. She didn't notice how he pushed her down on his bed and started undressing him. She just undressed him and loved the way his lips touched hers and other parts of her body. When they were both undressed and exposed to each other is when Sasuke started in on the blood again. Scratching her flat, toned stomach and lickings at the dripping blood, he ignored her hiss of pleasure. Ino didn't notice when Sasuke started sliding down her body and closer to her nether regions or when he dipped his tongue in and then his fingers. She threw her head back and gripped the sheets beneath her until they crumbled under her touch. Sasuke crawled over her and starred her in the eyes. They were still red and he loved them like that. It made him feel just a little bit less alone in his dark, lonely world.

Without hesitation or warning, he plunged his hard erection inside of her and loved the way her body reacted to his when she started to rock her hips with his rhythm. He was hard and fast, faster than Ino has ever experienced in her life, but then again she never had sex with a vampire before or let alone be near one before she came here. To say it was amazing would be an understatement. Her breast bounced uncontrollably each time he thrust into her. He leaned in to them to catch one into his mouth as he sucked at it.

"Uhnngh!" Was what Ino groaned out as he continued his ministrations on her smaller body. She didn't want this to end and she wanted to remember what a great night she was having because of this man above her. She wanted more of _him _and wanted it now. She was having such a good time to stop anytime soon and she knew this would help. Grabbing his hair in her hands, she lifted his head to look him in the eye. He noticed her eyes started to fade into her ice blue ones, meaning she was on the verge of loosing her high. He let her bit his neck and take some of his blood inside her, but he didn't stop his hard thrusts in her just yet, having too much fun with her.

He expected to take her without her wanting him, but he liked this way even better, knowing that he had her right where he wanted her; trapped. She lowered her head from his neck and arched her back as he hit her special spot, making her cum. She was left breathless and gasping for air, but he didn't stop for her to catch her breath or to even recover. Ino didn't mind too much, she was too high to worry about it and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. That's when she noticed the loud _thump_ of the bed hitting the wall and her own heavy breathing. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, he came in her and stopped his harsh movements. He was still over her until he laid down next to her, on his back and looked at the ceiling above them. He looked at her flushed face and liked the way that she was still recovering from him. He wiped his hand across her stomach to get the access blood and licked his finger. Ino was still lustful, but was also tired and fell asleep before she knew it.

Sasuke stood from his bed, got dressed, and called for a servant to take Ino back to her room after he dressed her.

**XOXOX**

Ino woke up in her room to the sound of a knock. She sat up and realized she was back in her room by herself and dressed in a nightgown. Realizing what happened last night, Ino cringed and walked over to the door with her core being sore. She saw Sakura, who walked in with a tray of another 16 ounce cup of blood and skimpy looking clothing. She didn't stay long or even talk to her once before she left in a hurry. This confused Ino but she didn't think anything of it as she walked over to the tray she placed on her nightstand. She quickly drank the contents in the cup and placed it back down when she was down. Then she picked up some of the clothing to look at. What the hell would she wear these things for?!

**XOXOX**

**Hoped you liked and sorry for the very little talk in here. Also sorry to ShikaXIno fans for all the SasukeXIno in here, but don't fret! There is plenty of ShikaXIno to come! ^.^ Until then...**

**~ShikaIno1**


End file.
